libraryofmetzofitzfandomcom-20200214-history
Attuned Psicrystal
The close connection between a psicrystal and it’s master is closer than any other bond in the known world. Neither animal companions, thralls, homonculli or familiars have a part of their master embedded into themselves - they are followers and companions, but the psicrystal is a facet of his creator. It holds a reflection of the creator, a reflection that means the psychic bond between master and crystal is more pervasive and stronger than any other. Some psionic masters who have explored the depths of meditation and mantra and have learned how to attune themselves to the metaphysical vibration that exists between the crystal and the master. By focusing on one part of his being, the ritemaster can enhance how he and his psicrystal works together, transferring a more spiritual or metaphysical part of his being into the psicrystal by expending some of his soul energy. Requirement A character needs to take the Superior Psicrystal feat and be of 5th character level to gain access to this type of psicrystal. Once they have chosen this manifestation of the feat, they cannot choose another. Effect Depending on the class of the owner (or his choice if he has multiple psionic classes), the bonus changes as explained below. Aegis The psicrystal gains the ability to manifest an astral suit for itself, gaining an armor bonus of +2 that increases by +2 for every 5 levels of Aegis (5th: +4, 10th: +6, 15th: +8, 20th: +10) and 1 customization point that it can use on any customization its master already has. It gains an additional customization point at 10th and 20th level. Cryptic Once per day, the psicrystal can make a disrupt pattern attack as if they were their master and simultaneously use any Insights tied to the disrupt pattern which is available to its master. For every 5 levels of Cryptic, the psicrystal can do this an additional time per day (5th level: 2/day, 10th level: 3/day, 15th level: 4/day, 20th level: 5/day). Dread Once per day, the psicrystal can make a devastating touch attack as if they were their master and simultaneously use one of the Terrors which is available to its master, although the Dread cannot augment this Terror. For every 5 levels of Dread, the psicrystal can do this an additional time per day (5th level: 2/day, 10th level: 3/day, 15th level: 4/day,20th level: 5/day). Note that this does not expend one of the Dread’s daily uses of his Terrors. Marksman The psicrystal can act as a targeter and rangefinder for the Marksman, giving him an unprecedented ability to target a creature in the same or adjacent square as the psicrystal. If targeted by a power, the creature does not gain the benefits of evasion. If targeted by a ranged attack, the target loses their Dexterity bonus to AC. The Marksman can use this ability once per day and one more time for every 5 levels of Marksman (5th level: 2/day, 10th level: 3/ day, 15th level: 4/day, 20th level: 5/day). Psion: Egoist When sharing a power (via the Share Power ''psicrystal ability) from the Psychometabolism power, the psicrystal can roam further away from the Egoist. At 1st level the psicrystal retains the power within 15 feet instead of 5 feet. For every 5 levels of Egoist, the psicrystal can move 10 feet further away (5th level: 25 feet, 10th level: 35 feet, 15th level: 45 feet, 20th level: 55 feet). '''Psion: Kineticist' All psychokinetic powers channeled through the psicrystal (via the channel touch power ''or ''channel power ''abilities of the psicrystal) gains one free power point for augmentation purposes. For every 5 levels of Kineticist, the free power points increase (5th level: +2, 10th level: +3, 15th level: +4, 20th level: +5). '''Psion: Nomad' The psicrystal gains a +10 bonus to all movement modes. While in physical contact with it’s owner, the psicrystal shares half this bonus as long as they remain in contact with eachother. This bonus increases by +10 feet for every 5 levels of Nomad (5th level: +20 feet, 10th level: +30 feet, 15th level: +40 feet, 20th level: +50 feet). Psion: Seer All clairsentient powers channeled through the psicrystal (via the channel touch power ''or ''channel power ''abilities of the psicrystal) cost one power point less to manifest. For every 5 levels of Seer, this reduction increases by 1 point (5th level: -2 power points, 10th level: -3 power points, 15th level: -4 power points, 20th level: -5 power points), minimum 1. This reduction does not allow the Seer to spend more power points on a power than his manifester level. '''Psion: Shaper' The shaper can use the psicrystal as an alternate focus for his metacreativity powers, allowing him to change a property of his manifested power once per day, while it’s duration lasts. This can be the allotment of menu choices, squares covered, the ongoing target of an effect. He can use this ability once per day and an additional time for every 5 levels of Shaper (5th level: 2/ day, 10th level: 3/day, 15th level: 4/day, 20th level: 5/day). Psion: Telepath Utilizing the telepathic link, the telepath can borrow the Sighted ''ability from his psicrystal as long as they remain within range of the telepathic link. He can use this ability once per day and an additional time for every 5 levels of Telepath (5th level: 2/day, 10th level: 3/day, 15th level: 4/day, 20th level: 5/day). '''Psychic Warrior' The psicrystal gains an additional 3 hit points per level of Psychic Warrior and a +1 enhancement bonus to natural armor. For every 5 levels of Psychic Warrior, this bonus increases by 1 (5th level: +2, 10th level: +3, 15th level: +4, 20th level: +5). Soulknife The psicrystal can become the vessel for your strikes, channelling your mindblade through itself as would it be a power. Up to three times per day, you can attack any creature in the same space as your psicrystal or adjacent to it, as if it was adjacent to you. You gain an additional use of this ability every 5 levels of soulknife you have. (5th level: 4/day, 10th level: 5/day, 15th level: 6/ day, 20th level: 7/day). Tactician If the psicrystal is part of the collective, it can aid any other members of the collective in battle. This gives any member of the Collective a +1 circumstance bonus on attack rolls against any enemies in the same square as the psicrystal. In addition the psicrystal is a free member of the Collective and can add any creature it is physically touching to the collective for 1 round per day, one per day. For every 5 levels of Tactician you gain, this increases by 1 round and one use (5th level: 2/day and 2 rounds, 10th level: 3/day and 3 rounds, 15th level: 4/day and 3 rounds, 20th level: 5/day and 5 rounds). Vitalist If the psicrystal is part of the collective, it can aid any other members of the collective. While attuned, the Vitalist can always channel his Transfer Wounds ability through the psicrystal, allowing it to touch those in need. In addition, it can act as a reservoir that the Vitalist can transfer weakness into. Once per day, the Vitalist can transfer any negative condition a member of his collective is suffering from into the psicrystal, who suffers them instead. Every 5 levels of Vitalist, they can do this an additional time (5th level: 2/day, 10th level: 3/ day, 15th level: 4/day, 20th level: 5/day). Wilder Once per day the psicrystal can absorb the negative effects of a Wilders psychic enervation as long as they remain within range of the telepathic link. For every 5 levels of Wilder, the psicrystal can absorb another negative effect for its master (5th level: 2/day, 10th level: 3/day, 15th level: 4/day, 20th level: 5/day). When they do so, the psicrystal suffers the full effect instead.Category:Source: Psionics Augmented: Psicrystals Expanded